Zachary
''Zachary & Ainsley ''is an Amercian computer animated comedy film series directed and produced by Lydia Bortz. The series is distributed by Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (Spice vs. Blood to The Stormwash) and produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (the first film to The Sparkly Dance then Undercover Coaches and Volleyball Masters), Sony Pictures Animation (the first film to Spice vs. Blood), MGM Animation (Signs of Summer), Paramount Animation (The Stormwash to Volleyball Masters) and Skydance Productions (The Sparkly Dance to The Stormwash). There is a total of 9 films. A spin-off series, Balls of Suicide, ''talks about Zachary and Ainsley's powers. Details '''Production companies' Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1-4, 8-9) Sony Pictures Animation (1-5) Skydance Productions (4''-7'')' MGM Animation (''6) Paramount Animation (7-9) Distributed by Columbia Pictures Paramount Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (5-7) Release Dates April 19, 2006 (Zachary & Ainsley) November 28, 2008 (Zachary & Ainsley 2: Wolfland Murders) January 27, 2010 (Zachary & Ainsley 3: Walking On Sand) March 14, 2012 (Zachary & Ainsley 4: The Sparkly Dance) January 25, 2013 (Zachary & Ainsley 5: Spice vs. Blood) June 13, 2014 (Zachary & Ainsley 6: Signs of Summer) February 20, 2015 (Zachary & Ainsley 7: The Stormwash) September 23, 2016 (Zachary & Ainsley 8: Undercover Coaches) January 12, 2018 (Zachary & Ainsley 9: Volleyball Masters) Films The first film, ''Zachary & Ainsley, ''talks about the story of Zachary Bortz, his mother, Ainsley Bortz and their friends living together in one big fancy house. The film released to theaters on April 19, 2006. The second film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 2: Wolfland Murders, ''talks about Zachary, Ainsley, Meredith, Alexa and the twins investigating the murders of their friends from wolves in Wolfland. The film released to theaters on November 28, 2008. The third film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 3: Walking On Sand, ''talks about Zachary and the girls going to an island in Florida. The film released to theaters on January 27, 2010. The fourth film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 4: The Sparkly Dance, ''talks about Zachary and the girls dancing in a beautiful ballroom. The film released to theaters on March 14, 2012. The fifth film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 5: Spice vs. Blood, ''talks about Zachary and Ainsley landing up in Spice to save their friends from being killed. The film released to theaters on January 25, 2013. The sixth film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 6: Signs of Summer, ''talks about Zachary and the girls hanging out in the sun. The film released to theaters on June 13, 2014. The seventh film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 7: The Stormwash, ''talks about Zachary and the girls being trapped in a tsunami called The Stormwash. The film released to theaters on February 20, 2015. The eighth film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 8: Undercover Coaches, ''talks about Zachary going undercover to be a track coach and Ainsley going undercover to be a volleyball coach. The film releases to theaters on September 23, 2016. The ninth film, ''Zachary & Ainsley 9: Volleyball Masters, ''talks about Zachary and Ainsley playing volleyball together. The film releases to theaters on January 12, 2018. Cast *Patton Oswalt as Zachary Bortz *Catherine Taber as Ainsley Bortz *Debby Ryan as Meredith Bortz *Raini Rodriguez as Alexa Bortz *Francesca Capaldi as Abby and Olivia Indian *Meryl Streep as Alexandra Bortz *Gemma Arterton as Carina Bortz *Julianne Moore as Alex Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Leah Bortz *Chloe Grace Moretz as Rachel Bortz *Reese Witherspoon as Allie Indian *Rosemarie Dewitt as Sophia Bortz *Saxon Sharbino as Abworker Bortz *Kennedi Clements as Sarah Bortz *Lauren Graham as Maddie Bortz Logo Appearances Distributors Columbia Pictures *1992 Columbia Pictures logo (1-5, 7) *2014 Sony/Columbia Pictures logo (6, 8-9) Paramount Pictures *2002 Paramount Pictures logo (1-3) *2011 Paramount Pictures logo (100th Anniversary) (4) *2013 Paramount Pictures logo (5-9) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *1995 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (1) *2008 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (2) *2009 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (3-4) *2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (5-9) Producers Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *1995 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (1) *2008 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (2) *2009 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (3-4) *2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (5-9) Sony Pictures Animation *2006 Sony Pictures Animation logo (1-3) *2011 Sony Pictures Animation logo (4-5) Skydance Productions *2010 Skydance Productions logo (4-7)